Is That My Phone Bill?
by Numb Smile
Summary: SpencerAshley smut. Oneshot.


**Title**: _"Is That My Phone Bill?"_

**Disclaimer**: I own bupkiss. _South Of Nowhere_ is property of _Tom Lynch_ and _The-N_.

**Rating**: Dude, it's smut, what do you think? **NC-17**/**R**/**18**.

**Summary**: Smut. What more do you need to know?

**Word count**: 1044

**Author's Note**: I know it's lacking on description, but I read something that inspired this, although what I read was _hella_ better than this.

It's after seven in the morning, I haven't been to sleep and my ability to write has officially left the building and yet I wanted to finish this. Meh.

Oh and again, I suck at titles.

* * *

Her hands pushed her laptop to the back of her desk, _"I miss you so much Ash', I can't wait until Friday."_

"_I can't wait to see you either, I've actually been counting the days."_ Her tone was light, a soft laugh lingering over the phone line.

"_You're kidding me right, I've been counting the hours. I need you so much."_ Spencer sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"_You, **need** me?"_ She could hear the amusement in Ashley's voice, _woops_; Spencer hadn't meant to let that slip.

"_Yes, okay – I'm completely sexually frustrated."_ The blonde sighed again, her body craving her lover,_ "Ash?"_

"_Why uh, why don't you do something about it?"_

Spencer blushed, phone sex? _"Well, I, um…"_

"_It would sate you until Friday right?"_

"_More like, until tomorrow."_ It was mumbled, but the sound still reached the brunette's ears.

"_Spence' as much as I'd like to come home to a flaming ball of sexual desire and pent up need, I'm worried you might explode if you don't do something about it."_ Ashley spoke seriously, but finished with a light chuckle.

"_Pft, I might explode if I do, do something about it."_

"_Spence', just relax and imagine it's me." _The shorter girl paused, her mind racing already, _"It's me inside of you, making you cum."_

Spencer gulped, her free hand already inside of her panties_, "Keep talking to me."_

"_Are you touching yourself?"_ Ashley's voice dipped a few octaves, her body reacting to the idea of her girlfriend pleasuring herself just at the other end of the phone.

Two finger's lingered over her wet folds, before thrusting them inside, pushing into her heat. _"Yes."_

"_How does it feel, how do you feel?"_ The brunette's voice rumbled in Spencer's ears, her fingers driving deeper into her wet centre.

"_G-good, Ash' I'm so wet thinking about you."_ Her fingers effortlessly slid back and forth, each time driving back inside with more vigour, her thumb rubbing over her swollen clit.

"_I bet you are. Tell me what you're doing."_ Her voice was thick at whispered, sending chills of pleasure down her girlfriend's spine.

"_I've got two fingers, inside of myself, and I'm, I'm rubbing my clit."_ The blonde groaned, her fingers pushing deeper and deeper.

"_Does it feel good?"_ It was a rhetorical question, Ashley knew exactly how good Spencer was feeling, she just loved to listen to the blonde's voice thick with desire.

"_Oh fuck yes!"_ Her fingers brushed against her g-spot and her fingers curled upwards, needing to feel the sensation again, _"Ash' I want you so much."_

"_I know you do, but it sounds like you're doing fine on your own." _Spencer could almost hear the smirk on Ashley's face as the brunette spoke to her. _"How many fingers are you fucking yourself with?"_

Her thumb continued to flick back and forth over her hardened clit, _"Still just two."_ Her body arch over, drawing her fingers deeper.

"_Add a third." _It was a command. _"Keep telling me what you're doing."_ The brunette grinned.

Spencer complied and thrust a third finger into herself, her toes curling, _"T-three fingers, they're really pounding in and out, so deep. Oh fuck! I'm shaking so much I can barely hold the phone. God Ash', I wish you were here!"_ Her hips jerked forward, meeting the pace of her fingers.

Hot breath tickled at Spencer's ear, _"I am."_ Soft, full lips placed a gentle kiss on the blonde's neck, her body stilling.

The phone fell to the floor with a dull thud, her head twisted, her gaze locking with her girlfriend's, _"Ashley."_

Ashley's hand covered Spencer's through the taller girls panties, _"Don't stop!"_

The blonde started to involuntarily rock her hips back and forth over her stationary hand, _"Ash' make me cum, pl-please."_

"_I want to watch you."_

"_But I **need** you in me. Ash' please."_ Their stares locked, and Spencer wordlessly pleaded with Ashley.

The brunette nodded, as she dropped to her knees in front of Spencer, her hands going out to the blonde's hips, pulling at her panties. Spencer raised her hips as the thin material slipped over her hot skin, her fingers still buried deep inside of herself.

Ashley smiled up at her, pulling at Spencer's wrist, pulling the blonde's fingers out, before sucking them into her mouth. The shorter girl moaned deep in her throat, her tongue swirling around the wet digits, three of her own digits pushing into her lover. Spencer groaned, her head rolling backwards.

"_Hmm God Spence', you're so wet."_ Ashley mused, her tongue slipping out to lash over the taller girl's clit.

Spencer's hips surged forward, _"Fuck Ashley!"_

The brunette's fingers pounded in and out of the moaning girl, her fingertips grazing Spencer's g-spot with each thrust, _"And so tight."_ She could feel the blonde's muscles clamping down on her digits, pulling her further in.

"_Hmm," _Once more the shorter girl's tongue slid across Spencer's clit, _"Jesus! Fuck me." _Shaking hands tangled in curly tresses, urging Ashley's mouth forward, needing to feel the brunette's tongue again.

Grinning, Ashley rocked forward, her fingers still furiously pumping in and out of her girlfriend, her lips clamping over Spencer's clit. Her tongue swirled over the nub, loving the feel of Spencer thrusting into her face.

Spencer's head rolled from side to side on the back of her chair, her hips blindly thrusting forward, a myriad of filth leaving her mouth. Her body begging for its release. The muscles in her stomach began to constrict and her toes violently curled, she was teetering on the brink, a skilled tongue rolling over her clit and expert fingers fucking her was all the blonde could register; the sensations driving her crazy. Her body arched upwards, just a little more and…

Her body jerked awake, "_Oh you have to be kidding me_." The blonde mumbled, her voice heavy with sleep. The burning in the stomach was still there, and she had no Ashley to help her, her golden thighs pushed together, trying to alleviate some of her need. Groaning, "_I'm never going to be able to sort this out_", she stood up and stretched, her phone ringing mid-yawn. The familiar bars of Ashley's personalised ring tone penetrated her small bedroom and a smile broke out across her face, "_Or maybe I will…"_

Fin.


End file.
